


Pretending

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: "Pretend I'm him." Severus hurts and receives some unconventional help from a very unlikely source.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-posting a lot of stories lately this is one of the oldest
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

"...wait."

Severus' hands shot up to push back against the shoulders of the wizard above him, clear anxiety and fear painted his features as he tried to think of a way out of this situation.

They were in the room of requirement.

The slytherin lay panting on the red and gold bed, as he stared up at James Potter who's eyes had darkened with lust. There was a warm fire burning in the fireplace on the other side of the room, a large couch sat beside it with a side table that held an empty bottle of firewhiskey. While two glasses lay on the plush carpet infront of the fire. One barely touched while the other lay empty.

Suprisingly enough the empty one belonged to Severus.

Unfortunately, the slytherin's blissful firewhiskey buzz instantly vanished as soon as James started leading him towards the bed.

"It's O.K." The other said with a reasurring smile as he gently took both his hands in his own and moved them so they joined together around his neck.

Warm hazel eyes gazed down at him and the gryffindor lifted a hand to card through raven hair before slipping down his neck and over his chest.

"Just relax." Severus stared back and took a deep breath, unfortunately this action did nothing to ease any of the tension he felt.

Seeing the slytherins urge to turn tail on him and run, James leaned down for a sweet kiss before pulling back and whispering with only a tinge of desperation in his voice.

"You need this Severus. Both of us do." James carefully started unbuttoning Snape's shirt to reveal the thin pale torso underneath. The gryffindor slowly kissed up the boy's chest until he got back up to his lips and Severus saw the same desperation in his eyes as he heard in his voice.

"If it helps... If it helps then you can pretend I'm him."

Severus' eyes snapped up to meet James' and the wizard gave an almost sad smile.

The slytherin tensed when a hand suddenly moved up to force his eyelids shut. "Just close your eyes and pretend I'm him."

Severus let out a shuddering sigh and gave a slow nod before the hand moved away from his face, a pair of warm lips pressed onto his and he tried to think of the person he wanted most.

As a tongue slipped into his mouth and tasted every inch of his mouth he tried to pretend like it wasn't James Potter that was kissing him so passionately and making him moan. He tried to imagine shaggy brown hair tickling his face instead of the unruly raven locks that brushed against his forehead and cheeks.

Tried to think of a different pair of rough hands moving over his skin and stormy grey eyes staring down at him the way he can feel the hazel ones staring at I'm right at that moment.

It was a heartstopping moment when Potter first confronted him almost a month before. He'd caught him in a vacant hall just before charms and pierced the slytherin under his gaze as he spoke.

_'I've seen you watching, I've seen the look in your eyes when he's in the room'_

_'I know what you're thinking when you stare at him like that'_

_'You fancy him don't you?'_

_'I bet you bloody well love him'_

And that's when Snape's heart stopped.

It's not like he wanted to feel the way he did. Merlin knows he wanted nothing more than to forget about  _'him'_.

He's tormented him for years afterall, the taunts and teasing were anything from merciless to downright ruthless on most occassions.

Sirius Black hates Severus Snape and all of Hogwarts knew it.

But Severus didn't hate him.

He loved Sirius, he's liked him since the moment they met and he absolutely hated himself for it.

As if his existance wasn't painfull enough; fate (the spiteful harpy that it is) decided to punish him some more by making him fall inlove with the one person that does and always will hate him.

Naturally Severus didn't want Sirius to know of his feelings. Merlin knows what the hateful animagus would do with that kind of information.

Would he humiliate Snape infront of the entire school like he has so many times before?

Taunt and tease Severus and use it to make the slytherin's remaining years an even worse hell than it already is?

Or would he be so overwhelmed by disgust that he'd just skip the tormenting and kill him?

Somewhere in Snapes mind he hoped that Sirius would go for the third option, since he was sure the first two would be worse than any demise than Sirius could ever possibly conjure.

Of course there was the extremely off chance that Sirius might return his feelings but Severus wasn't foolish enough to entertain such delusions for too long.

Naturally when Potter informed him that he knew of Snapes feelings, the slytherin felt like his world was about to end.

He stood there with his back flat against the wall and his eyes wide as he stared up at the gryffindor waiting for the inevitable.

He'd probably humiliate him infront of the whole school like he has so many times.

Or tease and taunt him and use the infromation to make the remainder of his years at Hogwarts even more of a living hell than it already is.

Or probably just kill him for so much as thinking about his best mate that way.

Yet again Severus was hoping for the third option.

However what Potter did next would continue to baffle him for years to come.

The gryffindor's expression somehow softened and stared at Severus long and hard until he eventually stepped back and said.

 _'Your secret's safe'_ before turning back and simply walking away.

Severus just stood there staring after him for what must have been at least ten minutes when he finally snapped out of it and made it to his next class with an absolutely puzzled look on his face.

Snape doesn't think he's ever felt more confused in his life. He couldn't understand Potters motives for saying something like that and just walking away.

James got even more confusing as the weeks went on.

Talking to him, giving him the oddest looks at completely random times of the day and even trying to console Severus on those days when Sirius decided to be, well...

The arrogant, self-centered, immature, moronic bastard that Sirius Black is. Severus didn't understand any of it and usually made sure to distance himself from the confusing gryffindor seeker as much as he could.

Although, whether Severus wanted to admit it or not. Having Potter around helped a little. The loneliness he's been feeling ever since his and Lily's fight seemed to lessen a little and he'd somehow manage to forget that James used to bully him as much as Sirius does now, if not moreso.

Which is why he agreed to this.

After a particularly brutal prank by the marauders at Snape's expense, James found him in the dungeons and held him against his chest as he offered him a temporary escape from his heartache.

_'I know it hurts'_

Snape gasped but kept his eyes shut as James pulled down his trousers along with his boxers.

_'But I can make it better'_

He felt the wizard push his legs further apart just before he pinned his hips down onto the bed.

_'If you'll let me'_

Severus shivered as a tongue gave his erection a long lick from base to tip, and sucked around the swollen head before taking him in completely.

_'I can make the pain go away'_

Snape tensed as he was engulfed in a warm moist cavern and his hands twisted in the sheets beneath him as he writhed on the bed. Potters head moved down to the tip as he swirled his tongue around the head again before slowly moving back up. Severus' hips bucked up only to be forced back down as James tongue pressed against the vein of his erection and he hummed, sending pleasure waves of vibrations right up to the boy.

It felt good.

Severus could barely hold back the gasps and moans that left his mouth and the slytherin felt like he was slowly being driven insane by Potters agonizing pace.

The slytherin chanced a glance down at the other and found James watching him under hooded eyes.

Severus blushed.

It wasn't right.

James hates him, James loathes him.

Everything about the picture was wrong and Severus wanted nothing more than to run and get away, despite the undeniable pleasure Potter was giving him.

_'If it helps then you can pretend I'm him'_

_'Close your eyes and pretend I'm him'_

Regardless of the fact that he knows that Sirius hates him just as much as James.

At least with Sirius he...

Ebony eyes slid shut and Severus gasped.

The slytherin lifted a hand to bury it in the head of hair over his cock and tried to imagine the strands of hair being longer as his fingers gripped and pressed down on the head urging the other on.

"Ah..." Severus gasped as heat started to coil in his stomach and he knew he was getting close.

Teeth scraped against his erection and he let out a hiss as his hand tightened, until pleasured heat surged through him and Snape came with his eyes blown wide, James sucked him dry swallowing every last drop.

Severus' chest rapidly heaved and his breath left him in pants. The raven had a flush spreading right down to his shoulders, when he looked up and found James staring at him with barely restrained desire.

Before the boy could say a word, James captured his lips in a deep kiss and Severus moaned as he tasted himself on the wizard's tongue and James hands moved down to rest on his hip while the other went down to his opening and he went rigid from shock when a finger pressed against his hole until it forcefully slid in.

Severus tensed and James pulled away to nip his way down Snape's neck as he waited for the raven to adjust to the intrusion.

"Just relax, Sev."

The gryffindor whispered with a voice just drowning with desire, James groaned when the walls around his finger tightened as Severus tensed.

"Just relax."

_'Pretend I'm him'_

Easier said than done.

Sure he's never really touched Sirius, but years of watching the animagus gave him a general idea and James was nothing like how he thought Sirius would be.

Another finger slid into his entrance and Severus hissed in pain as the fingers moved and stretched his orfice.

One finger was little more than uncomfortable, but two that were actually moving...

Severus started to come undone.

The slytherin wrapped his arms around James' neck and tried to focus on the wizard's mouth on his neck and jaw instead of the pain down there.

"Shhh, it's O.K. I'll take care of you." James whispered soothingly as his unoccupied arm wrapped around Snape's waist and he pressed their chest's flush together. "Merlin, you look beautiful like this Sev. Hold on a little longer, I promise I'll make you feel good."

Under any normal circumstances Severus probably would have snapped and told James to keep his cooing to himself and stop treating him like some simpering little virgin girl, but these weren't exactly normal circumstances.

Under normal circumstances Snape wouldn't even be in this situation, now would he?

Severus felt more than just a little out of his element and considering the situation, a little comfort was greatly appreciated.

James was acting so differently than how he usually is. He was confusing and Snape usually tries to distance himself from confusing things, but...

James is the only one who knew, the only one who understood.

And he was helping... in his own stupifyingly odd way. With all the sensations that Potter was making him feel, he hasn't really had time to think about Sirius. He got to forget for a little while, exchange heartache for a different kind of pain.

Severus' back suddenly arched into James' hand as something inside if him was hit and warm static flowed through him. The slytherin gasped as the spot was hit again and he barely registered his hips moving down with his fingers to feel more.

A low whimper escaped Severus' lips when the fingers were gone. He was slightly suprised when his grip on James' neck were pulled off and he was laid down on the bed, before the gryffindor lifted one of his legs and put it over his shoulder.

James gave Severus a deep kiss as he slowly pushed himself in, swallowing the slytherin's scream as he did. Once he'd filled the boy to the hilt James moved to bury his head in Snapes neck as he started to thrust in and out.

Severus mewled in pain at the first few strokes until James hit that spot that made everything turn white and made him gasp for air.

Heat consumed Severus as James' movements sent tremours down his spine and made pleasure to flow through him in short bursts of waves. The slytherin buried his hands in Potters hair, tightening his grip as the pleasure rocked through him.

_'If it helps then pretend I'm him'_

_'Pretend I'm him'_

_'Him'_

Sirius.

He didn't need to.

He didn't have to think about Sirius so he could feel a little better about this. His body was too consumed in the insanely delicious feelings that James was giving him to really care who was giving it.

But what if it wasn't James?

What if it was Sirius?

Would he make Severus feel as good as Potter was making him feel right now? Would the strange mix of pleasure and pain make him moan and scream as much as Potter was now.

What if it was Sirius?

What would he say?

"Ngh," a voice groaned too drowned in desire to be identified, Severus could barely decide if it was a real voice or just a the fantasy in his head. At that moment he'd hope that Sirius would say-

"Merlin, I've wanted you for so...long."

That.

And then he'd start moving faster as he went harder and deeper. Severus would desperately cling to him as his body rocked back and forth, moaning loudly as he came undone while Sirius just moved. He'd pause and move up to stare at him before giving Severus a sweet kiss, one that would seem out of the ordinary especially for Sirius before he started moving again.

Snape would feel his release near and he'd lose himself completely, "Faster..."

Sirius would comply and Severus would cry out everytime his prostate was hit. He'd start begging for Sirius to go-

"HARDER! FASTER, PLEASE-FUCKING SALAZAR-YES! MORE!"

And then his body would slump as he came, with his hands somehow managing to keep their grip on Sirius' hair while he rode out his high. Sirius would still be moving and Severus would feel short bursts of pleasure edge around his haze, the cries would die down to short gasp's until Sirius finally came. The raven's jaw fall open at the sudden sensation of warmth filling him and Sirius would pull him in for a tired kiss before they both slumped into the bed.

"Sirius." Snape breathed and the panting figure ontop of him tensed.

Severus opend his eyes to stare into eyes of hazel brown instead of stormy grey. Sweat slicked raven hair clung to the other wizards forehead, instead of of chocolate brown in a set of dissaray. And an expressionless look was settled on his face instead of an arrogant grin.

Severus instantly flushed and his eyes went wide until James just pulled out of him, making him wince slightly before laying down beside him.

Both wizards stared at the ceiling as their breathing returned to normalcy and heartrates were back under control.

"Do you feel better?" James broke the silence, making Severus resist the urge to look at him as he bit his lip and shrugged.

"We'll need to leave before sunrise." James spoke again and Severus nodded as he quickly scanned the room to try and find his things, when the sheets at the end of the bed were suddenly pulled over him and an arm wrapped around his waist as he was pulled against a hard chest.

"What are-"

"It's not sunrise yet." The gryffindor said as he placed a kiss on Snape's shoulder before setting his head on the pillow beneath it and he felt Severus tense up all over again.

"But-"

"It's O.K. Just pretend I'm him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapter

There was a strange ache in the back of James' throat, he wasn't exactly sure what it was since it felt so unfamiliar yet so fitting towards his current situation.

Laughter maybe?

Possible, but it doesn't really feel like it fits, does it? A bark of laughter to go with a dark comedy of sorts.

His chest felt tight, heavy.

Constricted under the light cotton shirt and loose jumper he wore. He couldn't have felt any smaller or anymore powerless if he tried.

Is it normal to be this terrified? To feel like you were holding onto nothing but the smallest shred of hope ever imaginable?

They were outside the castle, behind the stands on the quidditch pitch. The sky was filled with clouds, moving together before spreading apart across the velvet sky while the crescent moon lit up the ground below as much as the floating forms would allow.

Mrs. Norris was feeling a bit under the weather that day so Filch was too busy watching over his precious cat to worry about any trouble makers breaking curfew. So it was just him and Sev.

Sev.

Snape hates it when James calls him that.

"He says he's in love with me."

James didn't reply as he just continued to stare at the slytherin, watching as Severus' arms wrapped around his waist and he looked down at the grass beneath his feet.

He wasn't surprised, not really anyway.

I mean, it's not like James didn't see this coming. It was inevitable really.

It's been about five months since that first night in the room of requirement.

James and Severus would get together whenever the slytherin seemed to be feeling a bit down. At first it would only happen once a week and they wouldn't really do more than fuck and sleep. Severus would say Sirius' name sometimes, but James never said anything about it.

It didn't really seem to matter back then.

That sudden pain of his heart being pierced never seemed to matter since he got to hold Severus for as long as he wanted once it was over.

A few weeks later, Severus had been too tired to do much. The N.E.W.T's had started and Snape spent most of his time hauled up in the library, James didn't even think he'd get to see him at all. Well, at least not till the N.E.W.T's were over.

But then again, James hadn't counted on Sirius getting a new girlfriend either. Some ditsy brunette with a great arse and the I.Q of a tree stump.

All they did in those few weeks was kiss and talk and still, it didn't matter that Severus was only there because he couldn't bare the chance of seeing Sirius with Anna or Sarah or whatever her name was.

All that mattered was how Severus' breath warmed the side of his neck when he breathed and spoke and how good it felt to have the raven's weight against him. With a steady heart beat beating against his chest.

Later, they'd start meeting at different times of the day and not just at night.

In the library, on the desk in the furthest darkest corner of the large room. Whispering arguments that had James smiling more often than not, while Severus pretended to be mad. The west tower on nights when it was much too cold for anyone to ever possibly catch them. James would wrap the slytherin up in his cloak and ignore the angered huff Severus would give in favour of concentrating on the way Snapes hands would cling to his shirt as he leaned in closer for warmth. Behind the tapestries on the third floor between classes when no one was looking, because James just wanted one more kiss before he went on with his day and Severus would allow it.

If only to get away from the daily jeers and insults screamed against his back, specifically those from Sirius.

Then things changed, because things always change.

It's just how life works.

Severus learnt not to whisper Sirius' name whenever James brought him to completion in those few hours spent in the room of requirement. He learned to forget the animagus as he walked by in the hallways and during class, since Potter was always bothering him with some manner of annoying distraction. He learned to ignore the insults, because honestly, they've all gotten old by now and the whispered declarations James always breathed against his cheek seemed to linger in his ears. No matter how much he tried to shake them off.

Eventually it almost became a normal relationship, with the exception of the fact that no one besides them knew about it of course.

And that's just the way that Severus liked it, even if James didn't.

He wanted people to know about them.

A few years ago that thought might have scared him half to death, regardless of the fact that he's loved Severus since that first moment on the train.

Silly isn't it?

Such trauma that could have been avoided if he'd just tried a little harder with this stubborn little prat. But he didn't try, did quite the opposite actually. He drove Severus away inch by inch until the slytherin couldn't even look at him without sneering in disgust.

Hey, he was young and stupid and he hadn't gotten the childhood tantrums of not getting what he wanted under control just yet.

But then he noticed Severus watching.

Severus staring, Severus' eyes always in his direction. In Sirius' direction and I guess you could say that's when reality gave him a rude awakening.

So this time he tried, he actually put in the effort and now Severus' eyes were on him.

Sometimes in a slight smile and occasionally the light blush which he'd refuse to acknowledge if James ever brought it up.

Severus started glowing.

He was less depressing these days, one could almost say he was pleased.

Everyone noticed how he just seemed to be different than he was before.

Suddenly his hair didn't look as greasy as it used to be and his skin wasn't as pale. Suddenly he wasn't so hideously skinny as he used to be and the witches even started comparing him to some of the other girls at school.

Severus had almost pitched a perfect fit when James told him that he heard Claudia Mills say he'd look darling if he just let his hair grow out a little more.

Everyone noticed Severus' change, even Sirius.

"Yesterday he said he'd like to try it, see how things work out and I think... I think I should let him." Severus wouldn't look up at James.

The slytherin kept his head down low, still staring at the evergreen grass beneath his feet. Raven hair covered his face in a curtain of black while the clouds above cast shadows around him as they moved in the sky.

Of course James knew this would happen, after all Sirius isn't half as moronic as he seems.

He was bound to notice eventually.

It took James two weeks to notice how Severus would pull his bottom lip between his teeth when he was struggling with a potion during the double periods with Slughorn, before releasing it and running his tongue over his teeth when he finally figured it out. Four days to know Severus hated pumpkin juice and only ever drank tea. Seven days to notice Severus would rub his neck and shut his eyes to let out a long sigh whenever he was hunched over a book for too long.

Just three minutes to see the way his eyes could suck you in and trap you for ages if you just got to look at them long enough.

Of course he'd notice and of course Severus would still be in love with him when he did.

James isn't as moronic as he seems either.

He knows Severus hasn't gotten over Sirius, he knows the slytherin is still in love with him.

James just managed to distract him for a while, but that never lasted long. His elevated mood would always slip from time to time.

There would always be something there to remind him, no matter how hard James tried to make him forget. They'd be alone in some corner of the castle and James would always see the way Severus' expression would change. His eyes would turn distant and James could almost see Severus thinking about him.

He didn't know what to do at first, but then things started getting better and he thought that maybe there might still be some hope.

Ha.

Of course there wasn't.

"I just, I feel like I should let him try."

James didn't say a word, just kept staring at Severus' head as the clouds went by while his hand clenched around the little package in his pocket and his chest tightened even more.

It was so tight he could barely breathe.

"I told him that I was... Involved with someone and he got this look in his eyes." Severus gave a snort, "He stared at me like a kicked puppy and asked me if I loved this person. I said I'm not sure and then he asked me if I've let them touch me and I said yes."

Severus paused and James could see his arms tighten around his waist. "Then the stupid mutt grabs my arm and kisses me, pulls away saying, I could love you better." The gryffindor tensed considerably and his hands clenched but he still didn't say a word.

"I felt-" Severus lifted his hand to touch his lips with a thoughtful look on his face. "I must be completely insane for saying this but I felt something when he did it. Like something burning on my lips and down my spine and I just... I think I should let him try."

Silence fell between them and James hadn't so much as moved an inch, Severus pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited in the quiet while James just stared in silence.

The raven looked up with those soul consuming eyes, looking more uncertain than James is sure he's ever seen them. "James?"

The gryffindor continued to stare at the shadows falling around Severus' face and his body slowly started to relax as he forced himself to take a deep breath. The slytherin's head dropped back down to the ground and his arm went back around his waist. "James, say something."

James' hands unclenched and he pulled them from his pockets to step forward and gently grasp Snape's chin and turned it to see his face.

It's too late, of course it is.

But, just one more try, just hold on a little longer.

Before he's forced to let his heart break in his chest.

"Do you believe him?" James asked as he leaned forward to cup the side of Severus' face with his other hand and press a kiss against his cheek. "Do you think he could love you better?"

Severus shut his eyes as James pressed another kiss on his forehead and then his other cheek before moving down to his neck while the slytherin lifted his hands to grip James' jumper to steady himself. "Severus?"

Severus took deep breaths while his heart started to pound in his chest and his head slumped forward against the gryffindor's chest, he didn't know if Sirius was telling the truth. He only knew what he wanted the truth to be.

"Yes."

James tensed just as both his hands went down to Severus' waist, "Do you still love him?"

"Yes."

James didn't say a word as the ache in the back of his throat got worse, he let his hand slide up into Severus' hair and gently pressed his head against his shoulder while the arm around his waist tightened a bit.

Severus leaned into James' chest and ignored the croak in the gryffindor's voice as he spoke. "You know, sometimes I swear I can feel you right next to me when I'm asleep. I can feel you breathing against my neck and I can feel your body pressed against mine." James gave a scoff. "Probably going bonkers I guess, but sometimes I can hear your voice too. I hate it cause all you ever say is Sirius, you never say my name and then I think about you with him and it drives me insane."

Severus could feel James adams apple move as he swallowed but he still kept his head down. "It hurts thinking about it, even for a second. Makes me feel like my chest's ripping itself open and just then I want to try a crucio on myself just to see if I'd feel any better."

James took a shaky breath when Severus suddenly felt a rain drop on the side of his face.

The liquid was hot as it dropped onto his skin and slid down, until a cool one dropped down on the top of his head and seeped down onto his scalp. Before another and then another.

It was starting to rain.

No thunder no lightning, just silent rain fall making soft splashes all around and on top of them.

James didn't pull away until a full blown shower had started and they were starting to get soaked. The gryffindor took Severus' chin in his hands and pulled him forward for a deep kiss.

It was different from Sirius' kiss.

With Sirius it burned but with James, Severus felt his entire body warm.

James pulled him closer against him and Severus felt his heart thump so hard against his chest he was sure it would break through any minute. He wanted James like he wanted Sirius only unlike Sirius, Severus felt consumed.

Even in the pouring rain, Severus felt warm and safe. Complete in a way he hasn't felt in a long time and that scared him.

James hand slipped up and clenched in his hair to pull his head back and deepen the kiss even more. Wet and cold as the raindrops pounded against them, but somehow warm.

So warm.

Severus moaned and the hands in James' jumper tightened as the warmth enveloped him even more.

He wanted more.

He wanted James to absorb him, to pull him tighter and never let go. Severus needed more.

He needed James to do something- anything just so the warmth could consume him, burn through his veins and bind them together. It was so much more than what he felt for Sirius, much more than he's sure he could ever feel for Sirius.

He loves James.

And at that thought Severus panicked.

The slytherin immediately turned his head away and tried to pull back, gasping as the rain landed on his face. "No-"

James didn't let go, he held on tight as he whispered in Severus' ear. "I've loved you since the moment we met and I'll love you long after he stops." Severus' breath hitched in his throat and he froze as James let go and started digging around in his pocket until he pulled out a small wooden box.

James pulled his glasses off and dropped them aside, they were useless in the rain anyway, before taking Severus' hand and putting the box inside of it. He closed both his hands around it and placed a kiss on Severus' lips.

"Even if you choose him, I promise I won't ever stop loving you. Not in this," James pressed another kiss against Severus' lips and put his free hand on the back of the slytherin's throat. "Or in any other life. My heart and soul is your's Severus."

Severus tried to blink back against the rain as he stared into James' brown eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His heart had reached lighting speeds while his breath started coming out in pants. James leaned forward and spoke against Severus' ear.

"Severus. Say something."

No reply.

He tried to say something, anything, but the words failed him and a new bout of panic washed over him.

The slytherin pulled away and ran back to the castle.

His clothes were heavy from being soaked through the rain and his shoes slipped over the grass and mud but he didn't stop. Somehow he knew that James wouldn't follow him, that he was probably still standing there on the quidditch pitch but he still didn't slow down.

Not until he'd made it to the dark somewhat dry shadows of the dungeons where he leaned against the wall and let out panting breaths before slipping down to the floor, letting his water weighed clothes and tired limbs drag him down.

The dungeon halls echoed with his heavy breaths until they evened out and the panicked waves began to subside. Severus roughly pushed back the wet strands of hair clinging to his face when he realised that he was still holding the box that James forced into his hand.

Severus stared at the wooden box for a moment, before pulling the top open and his eyes went wide.

There was a single gold ring in the plush red interior of the box. Severus gently pulled it out and dropped the box onto his lap. It was a simple golden band, nothing special about it, but when Severus read the engraving written on the inside his heart cracked.

_Forever - James_

A sob broke through Severus' throat and he pulled his legs up against his chest as his body trembled.

It's raining again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End 
> 
> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
